Save Me, Please?
by Toxic Heart
Summary: Nickleback song Savin' Me not mine i dont own anything reconizable! And possibly Edward's death will he live, will die? Will the vamp Bella save him? Or let him leave earth? Will she be able to save him if she tries?
1. Chapter 1

Background History: Basically Edward is a big bad boy

Background History: Basically Edward is a big bad boy. He has been sentenced to a death penalty. There is a twist though. He loves Bella (obviously) and has ever since first sight (ever heard of love at first sight?), and she is a vampire. Can she save him? Will she? Can she?

So this is it. I am to die. I have done everything I shouldn't. I loved and I stole. I knew I was never meant to love. But then Bella. I'm going to die and all Bella knows of me is that I am a thief and scandal. I will die today, June 20, 1801 at 12:00pm in the town square. And all for what, a few pieces of gold from the royal family that is the Cullens? Just so that I might be able to get out of debt and escape the penalties of death, only to steal and get caught and be sentenced to death anyway.

They have pulled the trap door open now. I can't breath. The only thing I can see is Bella. And off to her right are stairs going up, and then to her left stairs leading to hell. Her hands are held out in a T motion pointing to each set of stairs. I cant breath.

**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
**

Yes, Love never was meant for me. I has done such a horrid deed that is called love, and now not even the gates in front of hell will open for me. They are locked up tight. I cant breath.

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

_Show me the way back home_. I think. Don't let me fall.

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
**

"Please" I manage to gasp out. "Help" _Show me the way. To earth again._ She then looked at me as if she heard my thoughts. Her deep golden, cold, hard, honey eyes looked into my vibrant green ones. I cant breath.

**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
**

_Love me too_. Then I shall live. If you love and your love doesn't feel the same you shall die. That is my theory. I mean where did Michael Newton go? And Jacob Black, has he gone to? I cant breath.

**Hurry I'm fallin'  
**

I look at her as she starts floating up. No I'm falling, I realize as I look down and see nothing. My arms flail as I start to register the wind whipping around my face, pulling my already messy hair into a horrid mess. I cant breath.

**All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
**

_Love me too. _Her eyes softened after that. Just a little. I can't breath.

**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
**

_Please angel? Love me? _Her eyes! They melted they are not the hard, cold, honey that they were! They are a warm, melted honey!She's running to me! I cant breath. Life is escaping me. _Please:_

_**  
Hurry I'm fallin'**_

AN oh my gosh! I love this one. I think I might make it more than a one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

Recap:

_Please angel? Love me? _Her eyes! They melted they are not the hard, cold, honey that they were! They are a warm, melted honey!She's running to me! I cant breath. Life is escaping me. _Please:_

_**  
Hurry I'm fallin'**_

_Faster! _I wanted shout, but I couldn't breath. _I am going to die._

Still life was leaving me. The sins I have done cannot be forgiven I guess. I just wish she wouldn't see me die.

Then sound rang out.

"No! PLEASE!" An angel's voice called out. It was Bella's. Her hands reached out and grabbed me. They were cold and hard like a diamond, only harder. Just then I gasped in welcome breaths of precious air.

BPOV

"No! PLEASE!" I yelled out. His heart was slowing I could hear it though, and that was enough. I gathered the last of my strength and ran to the human boy who stole from me. I grabbed him and yanked the loop off around his neck.

To humans he just disappeared. But to my family and I, he was saved by a vampire.

As the loop had loosened its hold on the boy's neck, I heard him take in multiple gasps of air. Color came back into his face as I ran to our house. His eyes seemed to have life within them also.

3POV

Bella carried Edward into the Cullen household and set him on a bed. Edward looked dehydrated and possibly didn't have much food in prison either. So she zipped of to Lord knows where to get food.

Meanwhile, Edward had sat up from the bed and had his legs hanging over the bedside. _Was it even real? _He thought.

Then a light tap came from the door. "Yes?" Edward croaked; his mouth felt awfully dry.

A figure slipped into the room with a platter of food and a glass of water. The inhumanly gorgeous, brunette girl gracefully made her way over to him and hesitated before slowly sitting down on the bed and placing the try on Edward's lap.

"Hello. My name is Isabella Cullen. Would so graciously honor me with your name?" Bella asked in a lady-like tone, all the while still sounding elegant.

Edward then looked into her eyes, slightly embarrassed at his gawking he did.

"U-uh… Wow." _CRAP! That was very smooth Edward. _He thought to himself

He shook his head and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you miss. I am Edward Anthony Mason" He reached down and picked her hand up and kissed it all in one fluid motion.

Bella turned a light shade of pink. Giving herself some color to her unusually fair skin.

AN okay she turned pink because of him kissing her hand obviously but she had color to her face because of her last hunt, which was early in the morning. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Review!! Please?


	3. Absolutely Important!

_**VERY, VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!! DON'T CLOSE THIS BROWSER!**_

I'm sorry to say that this story is to be deleted because I am not feeling' the mojo for it anymore. That is not the only reason. I am now ending my first semester as a high schooler so I am busy and cheerleading –practice 6 days a week doesn't help- also adds into this. Many of my other stories are going also but no need to fret! I have a need one coming out:

Hook, Line and Sinker

**Summary: **I don't know who ever said city girls cant fish but whoever did has lost their mind because this one has me hooked. Canon.

Hopefully I can update faster.

By the way my 'rents said I cold continue the stories they read. They read a couple and didn't approve of them first but they don't care now.

**Stories not getting deleted:**

Bloody Moons

Misunderstood Soul

**IF I GET ENOUGH FEEDBACK FROM THIS I WILL TRY TO CONTINUE WITH THE **_**TWO**_ **STORIES THAT GET THE MOST FEED BACK!!!**

Again I am sorry that this had to happen but it seems necessary to me.

3 Toxic Heart

P.S. After two days I will check how much feedback I have and determine the two stories I will keep other than those listed above. And I will do my best to stick to my new story. I actually have a guideline for this one. And I feel good about it. : )


End file.
